mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 408 - Hercules Unchained
The Movie Synopsis The musclebound Greek hero, Hercules, must summon all his strength to save both the city of Thebes and himself from the lusty queen of Lydia (Lopez), who finds herself very attracted to his male pulchritude. http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/hercules_unchained/ Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: It's Wash and Wax day on the Satellite of Love, a fate worse than death if Tom and Crow are to be believed. Segment One: While Crow is slightly more worse for wear after his go in the wash and wax, down in Deep 13 Frank and Dr. F's invention of decorator cockroaches gets an unintended boost from the star of today's movie Steve Reeves, where as Joel's invention of the Steve-O-meter runs into problems due to the prolific mind of Steve Allen. Segment Two: Gypsy constructs a set to allow her to show her to be the Hellenistic ideal, but her ability in playing a harp brings this into question. Segment Three: After partaking of the Water of Forgetfulness, Joel & the Bots try other foodstuffs and drinks which trigger other mental and emotional states: the Carrot Shake of Pretentiousness, the Blizzard of Loneliness, the Fruit-Striped Gum of Stability, and the Green Bean & French Onion Casserole of Happiness. Segment Four: Tom and Crow try to get Joel to explain what Hercules and Queen Omphale are doing all day when they're cuddling and kissing, but he refuses to bite. Closing (Segment Five): The SOL crew attempt to discuss why the Hercules series and other fantasy films became popular and the meaning behind them, but Steve is no help in that department with or without gushing fanboy Frank. Stinger: When Queen Omphale remembers the good times with Hercules, her eyes get real big. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Steve Reeves'': Michael J Nelson Quotes & References *''"This week on 'Genesis II'..."'' Genesis II was a failed sci-fi pilot that aired on CBS in 1973. *''"Have fun stormin' the castle!"'' A line spoken by Billy Crystal's character in The Princess Bride as the heroes ride off to do just that. *''"Oh-ho the Wells Fargo wagon--- c'mon everybody!"'' 'Wells Fargo Wagon ' is an ensemble song from the musical The Music Man . *''"I'm Ralph Richardson!"'' Ralph Richardson was a British actor. *''"...I'll send servants and provisions." "And lawyers, guns, and money."'' A reference to the Warren Zevon song "Lawyers, Guns, and Money." *''"This place looks like a Maxfield Parrish painting."'' Maxfield Parrish was an American painter who employed a grandiose neo-classical style. *''"The Mighty Pavog (sic)!"'' The Mighty Favog was a character from the Muppet segments on the first season of Saturday Night Live. *''"Hey! It's Ting!"'' Ting is a Jamaican soft drink. *''"Oh cool, it's like a Thingmaker!"'' The Thingmaker was a 1960s toy that enabled children to create their own monster figures. *''"I'm Big Jim McLain!"'' Big Jim McLain was a 1952 movie starring John Wayne. *''"It's twue! It's twue!"'' Joel is imitating Madeline Kahn in Blazing Saddles. *''"He's no fun, he fell right over!"'' Reference to a comedy album called How Can You Be in Two Places at Once When You're Not Anywhere at All by The Firesign Theatre. The line "s/he's no fun, s/he fell right over" occurs on both sides of the record. *"Peace on earth was all it said..." A reference to the 1969 antiwar song "One Tin Soldier" by Original Caste. The song is probably best known as the theme of the Billy Jack film series. Trivia *Jim Mallon's favorite episode. *Joel Hodgson, in a June 15, 2010 interview found at www.mondo-video.com, states that his two favorite episodes are Hercules Unchained and I Accuse My Parents. Video Release *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in April 2005 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 7, a 4-DVD set with Hercules Against the Moon Men, Prince of Space, and The Killer Shrews. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Sword and Sandal Category:Foreign Film Category:Hercules films